Flame or Marshall?
by rubella123
Summary: What happens when the greatest adventurer of Aaa finds that she has two lovers that both want her? Who will she pick? A/N- Even I'm not sure who she will pick yet... still debating. Btw, it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 Preview

Preview

As I sat on the roof of the tree house, I began to feel even as lonely as ever. Cake had gone with L.M. to raise her kittens for the next who-knows-how-long so the only company I had now was G-MO. I sighed as the cold night wind swept my hair across my face. I had never realized how lonely I would be without Cake around. Suddenly, I heard a faint swoosh and felt like someone was next to me.

"Hey Fiona," he said, as he strummed softly on his guitar, "Why so down?"

" Cake's gone to raise her kittens," I sighed, " I've been real lonely since she left." I looked up at the sky, which was slowly becoming a fierce dark blue. I shifted my gaze over to Marshall, who gazed at me back. A small drop of rain hit my cheek and many others followed it.

"Let's go inside and play video games. It's starting to rain." He flew me back inside and soon we were snug on the couch playing G-MO.

" Darn it. You beat me again for the fourth time," I said, as a slight grin crept across my face," Pause the game. I'm gonna get a hot chocolate real quick." Even though I didn't win too often, I felt so much better with Marshall around.

"Can you get me a strawberry while you're at it? I'm starving," he said as I walked into the kitchen. I whipped myself up some cocoa, missing the way Cake used to make it, and grabbed a few strawberries from the fridge. I plopped back down on the couch as I handed Marshall the berries.

" Thanks Fi," he said as he drained the red from the strawberries. I sipped on my hot cocoa and looked out the window at the quietly falling rain. I suddenly felt sad again. I remembered how Cake and I used to play video games and sip hot cocoa. Even with Marshall around, I still felt sad about Cake leaving with L.M. My eyes welled up with tears but I didn't let them fall. Instead, I turned away from Marshall so that he couldn't see my teary eyes.

" Fi, don't be so down. You have me and G-MO at least." He grinned at me sympathetically. I just shrugged and kept my gaze locked on the falling rain. "Why don't you come to my house tomorrow? We can hang and stuff. It'll be fun." I shifted my gaze to him and smiled. Maybe hanging out with Marshall would help me take my mind off of Cake.

"I'd love to," I replied, suddenly giddy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I approached Marshall's worn out door and knocked gently. Soon after, the Vampire King himself came to greet me.

"Hey Fionna! So glad you could make it." He grinned at me as he floated in midair, strumming away on his guitar.

" Why _wouldn't_ I be able to come? There's nothing to do at home. It's been real B-O-R-I-N-G." He laughed and I joined him.

"Well aren't you gonna come in?" he asked. I didn't reply. Instead, I stepped into his shabby home and made myself comfy (or at least tried to) on his rock hard couch. I then took off my backpack and started rummaging for the strawberries I had brought him. I managed to fish out three and handed them to him with a smile.

"Thanks Fi. So what's on the agenda today? Adventuring as usual?" I thought about it. Adventuring did sound fun, but it wouldn't be the same without Cake around. I wondered how her new kittens were. I snapped out of my momentary trance and quickly began to reply to him.

"Adventuring sounds fun," I said, " Where are we going? The Nightosphere? The Skeleton Dungeon?" He thought about it. He hadn't been to the Nightosphere in a while. Not since he got mad at his mom for eating his fries. He opened his mouth to say something, probably something about how he can't bear the thought of meeting his mother again, but I quickly interrupted him.

" Actually, let's just go to the Skeleton Dungeon." He gave me a quick nod of approval and picked me off of the ground. In a few seconds, we were out his window and high in the sky. I pointed to a large cave that was shaped like a skull. "There! That's the dungeon!" He flew us down and stared in awe. I could tell he had never been here before. I started to walk into the cave and Marshall followed me, draining the red from a strawberry I gave him along the way.

"This place is math," he said as he threw the now colorless berry to the ground. "Are there any evil things here that we can kill?" he asked with excitement. Marshall always liked a bit of action. Although he was evil (or so he claims) he loved to kill other beings "as evil as him".

" Yeah man. A bunch," I replied. His face lit up like he knew we were going to have a blast that day. I bumped into a wall and suddenly the torches placed on the walls of the cave began to light themselves. The wall I bumped into opened up, and we found ourselves in a small room, since the exit had sealed up. I raised my fists and I heard a raspy voice that didn't belong to me or Marshall.

"Welcome hero and… vampire. If you can defeat my skeleton warriors, you will be set free, if not... you die!" it was a crackly, hoarse voice, one that I did not recognize. I drew my sword and Marshall changed into bat form. Suddenly, in the dim room I made out some skeleton warriors making their way towards us. I approached them slowly and slashed one of their heads off. The skeleton dissipated into an eerie mist and I charged at the other ones with Marshall at my side. Together, I jabbed at them as Marshall tore them apart. I didn't realize that one was about to skewer me with an attack from behind but luckily, Marshall saved me.

"Thanks Marsh." He nodded at me and I kept jabbing at the skeletons. More and more kept coming at us but we held them off. Soon, all the skeleton warriors were defeated and I was hot and sticky. Marshall didn't even break a sweat. That was the upside of being a vampire.

"How did you survive? My best skeleton warriors… defeated by mere children!" The voice was getting angry. I wondered if he really was going to hold his end of the bargain.

"I'm a 1000 years old," Marshall said in a matter-of-factly tone, " I wouldn't exactly count myself as a child."

"Blah. Whatever," the voice grumbled, "As I promised, I will let you go." The ceiling opened and the bright daylight seeped in as Marshall grabbed for his black umbrella. He flew me to his house again and we crashed on his sofa.

"That was fun," I giggled. Maybe my time without Cake wouldn't be so bad after all. I smiled at Marshall, who was strumming his guitar again. I looked out the window and saw the sun slipping slowly below the horizon. The beautiful array of red and orange painted across the sky was being replace with a deep blue.

"It's getting dark," he said with a smile, " You better get home before evil monsters start coming out." He was teasing me as always, trying to get me afraid.

"I'm Fionna the Human. I can take them on," I said, " Besides, what kind of monsters are there that I HAVE'NT taken on already?" He laughed and bared his fangs. Suddenly he lunged at my neck, which made me scream a little.

"Monsters like me!" he said with a laugh. He pulled away and added, " Glob Fionna, I was only joking." I shrugged and made my way to his door. I waved him goodbye and started walking.

"Wait! Fionna," I paused in my tracks and turned around. He was suddenly in front of me. "Why don't you stay for the night?" He gave me a wide grin and I smiled back.

" Sure," I said as we walked back to his house.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna's POV

I sat on my legs as I stared open-mouthed, gaping at the singed leaves of my tree house. I didn't know whether to feel shocked, angry, or both.

"W-who was that?" I said to Cake while still staring at the open window.

"The… Prince of the F-Fire Kingdom," she said, fear creeping in her voice.

"Dude…" I started, "I think I have a crush." Cake ran over to me with a panicked look on her face. For some reason, she had a problem with me liking him.

"NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. Flame Prince is EVIL." I looked at her, but I didn't process her words. As she went off in a rant, I began to think about him, his flaming hair and his glow… he was so… bright. "Do you understand Fionna?"

"Huh?" I replied, suddenly shaken into reality. Cake face-palmed herself as someone came floating into our bedroom. It was none other than the Vampire King himself. "Hey, Marshall," I greeted. He had his eyes closed as he softly strummed on his guitar. He reclined himself in the air, his eyes still closed and greeted me back,

"Hey, Fi."

"How long have you been here?" I questioned as he let out a chuckle. He stopped strumming and faced me.

"Long enough," he said, "Long enough to know that you think you're in love." I blushed at this, trying to hide my face so he wouldn't see my utter embarrassment. He chuckled again, and I abruptly stopped blushing. I frowned.

"What do you mean 'I _think_ I'm in love?" he frowned, too and floated closer.

"Flame Prince is evil," he said softly, " He is only capable of burning things down. Plus, I know you only like him for his looks." I frowned and blushed at the same time, but not only was I embarrassed, I was angry, _really_ angry.

"What? Like you're not evil?" I retorted, " Besides, its not like you know Flame Prince any more than I do. You wouldn't know if he's truly evil!" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. Then, he opened his mouth again.

"That's the thing," he said, a bit angrily, "You and I don't know him very well, but I've heard of him, how dangerous he is and all. Fi, you know I'm evil in my own little twisted way, but you also know that I'm good in my own way too, but you don't know if Flame Prince is good or not."

"I took my chances with becoming your friend, Marshall. I knew you were evil, not that you were good when I first met you, and now look. I gave you a chance, and I believe Flame Prince deserves one, too." I grabbed my backpack and stomped downstairs.

" Fi, don't go," Marshall said as he grabbed my shoulder, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I broke free from his grasp. I ran out the door, to the fire kingdom, to set things right with Flame Prince.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fionna's POV

Even though it was raining cats and dogs, I didn't bother grabbing an umbrella when I stomped out of my tree house. I stomped firmly onward and when I had gone a good distance away from my home, I turned around to find myself face to face with a certain vampire.

"Fionna," he said as he put his cold hand on my shoulder, " Don't go. You're only going to get burned or emotionally hurt. Fionna, please, you and I both know that nothing good will come out of this." When he said that, my face turned blood red. As I fumed out of anger, I tried to figure out what to say exactly. When I could swear I felt smoke coming out of my ears, I found the right words, or at least I thought they were since they rolled off my tongue with ease.

"No! I'm going whether you want me to or not! Why do you even care about me anyways? I'm in _love, _Marshall, and you can't change that," I said defiantly. I crossed my arms and continued stomping on. I saw the faint glow of the fire kingdom in the distance. I heard Marshall grumble words I couldn't make out as he floated away. _If he didn't come after me, _I thought silently to myself, _then he must not think I'm in too much danger… maybe he's… jealous? _I shook the absurd idea from my head. To think Marshall… liked me in that way? That's ridiculous. I tried to get my mind off of it, when I subconsciously knew that I couldn't.

"Ooph," I said as I bumped into a wall. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was at the Fire Kingdom already. A guard appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he said. I fell in pain. My shirt had caught on fire. I screamed in pain on the ground as the guard stood confused. I close my eyes and tried to pat the fire out, but before I knew it, the fire was extinguished. Someone had saved me from burning. When I opened my eyes, I found someone standing over me. He was bright, and made me feel as warm as he was inside.

"Char! I told you _not _to touch beings that are flammable!" he yelled as fire shot up from his carefully spiked mohawk. His eyes glowed with fury and in a split second he was back to normal. He turned to me and said kindly,

"I'm sorry, miss, it will never happen ag-" he stopped when he saw my face. A look of disgust replaced his concerned expression. "Oh… it's just… _you. _Guards! Take her away!" I backed away from the flame kingdom guards as they closed in on me.

"No! No wait!" I yelled desperately. Surprisingly, the idiot guards actually stopped and waited to listen to what I had to say. I turned to Flame Prince and sputtered,

"I think you're not really evil, and when I see you, I feel so… good," I struggled with what to say, but his disgusted expression seemed to loosen up a bit, so I continued, "I'm not looking for trouble! Honest. I just want to sit on the couch with you and, and … and." He waved his hands, signaling the guards away. Hesitantly, they left us alone. I felt like I was in heaven when he was around.

"You and me. Come to my place, on Saturday, if you really want a date." He grinned at me and I felt my heart melt. I couldn't help but grin, too. I must've blushed, because he chuckled. His chuckle made me feel like there was a fireplace burning warmly inside of me. I was tempted to spring up and give him a hug, but I knew I would only burn, so I just waved goodbye as he vanished through the castle doors. I jumped up in joy as I headed back toward my tree house. Even though rain was drenching my clothes, I didn't mind. I was too happy to mind that.

The Next Morning

I woke up and for the fifty-millionth time, I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the coal black eyes of the Vampire King.

"Marshall! What are you doing here?" I screamed as I got up. I scratched my head and put my hat over my ruffled up hair. "It's 7 in the morning. I don't get up until 7:30." He floated up and reclined back. I hated when he did that. It made me feel jealous that I wasn't a vampire. He came towards me and looked straight into my eyes. Then, his eyes shifted to my shoulder. I surprised look flashed quickly onto his face, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared and an angry one replaced it.

"I told you so," he said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the bathroom, where the first-aid kit was, "I hope you've learned your lesson." I pulled away angrily and my face got hot and red again. I stomped away and turned my back against him.

"I have a _date_ with him on Saturday," I stated plainly. Although I wasn't looking at him, I could tell his face was getting red, that is, if vampires' faces can even get red.

"Fionna! You've gotten burned already! Can't you just learn your lesson? He _hurt _you. What will I ever do if he hurts you even worse next time?" he screamed I turned around. I thought I felt a tear coming on but I didn't let it fall.

"Why would _you_ care about whether I get hurt or not? I like Flame Prince, and he isn't even the one who burned me. I'm in love Marshall, why can't you just accept that? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything," I said with my arms crossed.

"You're right, you aren't, but you're still my friend. I care about you Fionna. You're one of my only friends left in this lonely world and I… can't stand if I lose you. I'll leave you alone and hopefully, you'll come to your senses soon." He floated away and I stayed with my arms crossed in my bedroom.

"Maybe someday _you'll _come to _your _senses," I muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fionna's POV

I woke up with a yawn as I climbed out of (or rather rolled out of) bed. I stretched my limbs and walked over to my bathroom sink. I grinned. Today was the day I was going on my first date with Flame Prince.

I tried to look as girly as possible as I stood in front of my dusty mirror getting ready for my date this afternoon. As I reached for my hat, I wondered if maybe I should let my blonde curls of hair loose instead of pulling my hat over it. Nah, my hair would just catch on fire.

I tried looking for some stylish clothing, but I only found a dress I had worn to PG's ball, a fancy red dress with frills on it, and everything else was my usual blue outfit. I pulled on some clean blue shorts and a shirt as I put my black shoes on my feet. I sloppily pulled my worn out green backpack on as I marched happily out the door. Well, I did march happily, until someone got in my way.

"You were serious?" he said as he stared into my eyes, "You can't be." I tried ignoring him, but when I tried to keep walking, I ended up staring into the same coal black eyes over and over again. I tried yelling at him to get out of my way, but that only seemed to make him more persistent.

"Leave me alone Marshall," was all I could manage to say. I was still incredibly mad at him.

"No, I won't," he said smugly, "I'll do whatever it takes to get you from going on that date." He crossed his arms and I tried to push him out of my way.

"Marshall, just let me go," I pleaded, folding my hands together, " Just let me be happy." He loosened up a bit, but I didn't keep pushing it. Marshall had always been tough to break. Suddenly, I felt a bright and warm presence.

"I think the lady wants to go on her date," I warm voice stated calmly behind us, "I think you should let her if that's what she wants." Marshall turned towards him, and I did, too. When I saw him, my heart turned into goo again. It was Flame Prince. What was he doing out here?

"I came to see why you weren't coming," he said, seemingly reading my mind, " I wanted to take the nice walk with you to the fire kingdom as well, it's a beautiful day." He smiled warmly towards me and I choked on my own words. Before I could reply to him, Marshall beat me to it.

" Who asked you?" he said with disgust in his voice, "She's my friend, I care about whether she gets hurt or not and frankly, you're just going to ensure that her date with you will end in flames. So, stay away from her. I care what she wants, don't get me wrong, but right now, what she wants is out of the extremes."

They both stared at each other in disdain and I thought one would strangle the other at any given moment. I stepped next to Flame Prince and said, "Let's go." What I didn't realize was that my shirt had caught on fire. I shrieked in pain as the flames ate away some of my shirt. My good shoulder was now getting burned. Yay me. I panicked, and ran around aimlessly when a cold splash of water was poured onto me. I looked up as I clutched my shoulder to see Marshall holding an empty bucket above me. I didn't know where he got it from, but I didn't have time to think. Before I knew it, the two were having a fight.

"See, look, you haven't even gone on your date and she's already caught on fire," Marshall said in a matter-of-factly tone. Flame Prince tackled him, and when Marshall flipped backwards through thin air, he charged and returned the favor. Flame punched Marshall in the gut, and I though Marshall was going to catch on fire when I remembered that he was from the Night-o-Sphere. Marshall gave him a punch to the nose and I found myself just staring at the whole chaos of the scene. Before I knew it, some trees had caught on fire and the two were grappling on the floor. I wanted to run over and break up the fight… but I just didn't know how. I wasn't powerful enough to quell them. If I tried, I would either catch on fire or get knocked back by Marshall. Or worse. Marshall could hurt me by accident. I ran over without a thought on my mind.

"Stop it you two!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Why can't you just let me handle things on my own? I don't need you too to break into a fight every at given time!" I wanted to take the words back as quickly as I had said them. Marshall stormed off towards his home and Flame stayed, his glow a little dimmer than usual.

"Sorry Fionna," he said, kicking some rocks around, "I just… lost my cool. I can't take when someone calls me evil…" he jolted up and looked at me in the eyes, "Is that because I'm evil?" I struggled on the words but managed to find them.

"No, no. You're not evil. Don't listen to Marshall. He's just overprotective. Just worried. Has nothing to do with you. Trust me," I pleaded. His face broke into a weary smile.

"Thanks for believing that Fionna," he said as he shifted his gaze over to the Fire Kingdom, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home now." I waved goodbye as he started for the kingdom, leaving a trail of burnt grass.

I sighed and headed off in my own direction, to Marshall's house. I ran there as fast as my legs could carry me and I was there in no time. I walked over to the door as I panted, and lifted my hand to knock, but something was wrong. There were sounds of glass breaking and furniture flying around. I knew it was wrong… but I turned my head and put my ear on the door. There were muffled sounds, but I could hear them.

"Get out of here Ashley! Now!" I heard Marshall yell, "I will never forgive you!" I heard more glass breaking, and a shriek of pain from Marshall.

"Marshie! I'm so sorry about that! Let me help-" I heard Ashley plead. Suddenly, it was quiet. Then I heard some muffled noises that I couldn't make out, but I knew it was their voices. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I ran back a few feet and pretended I was just walking in. A depressed Ashley stepped out and flew off in haste. I ran in as quickly as I could and saw Marshall on his couch. He had his hand cupped on his upper right arm and his facial expression seemed to be of pain. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Marshall…" I said as he looked up at me, startled.

"Is… is she gone?" he asked. I nodded, and he relaxed a bit. I gestured to his wound and he lifted his pale grey hand, revealing a horizontal slash, only it wasn't bleeding, since vampires don't bleed. Then, the skin and tissue seemed to reform, and his cut was no longer there. When he saw my look of amazement, he said, "Vampires heal fast." I nodded and stared him down.

"Marshall… What happened?" I questioned in a concerned tone as I looked at his wrecked home. He waved his hand, and everything seemed to be repairing itself. I looked at him as he sat in silence. Finally, he opened his mouth to talk.

"She… came back," he started, " She said she loved me and wanted me to take her back. Things got ugly. Furniture went flying, vases broke, and chaos erupted. She begged, and begged. I threw a vase, she deflected it, and it cut my arm. She apologized, and she finally left after that." He put his face into his palms and muttered, "I can't forgive her ever again. Not after she sold Hambo." I looked at him with utter sympathy. I had never seen the vulnerable side of this bad boy before. It took me by surprise how hurt he was by Ashley. I put my arm around his ice-cold back and I started to comfort him. Surprisingly, he didn't shake it off.

"It's alright, Marshall," I said in a sweet tone, "Don't worry, she's gone. I'm here now and don't you worry about her anymore. If she comes back, I'll kick her butt." He lifted his head, and the tears dribbled on his cheeks surprised me once again. He smiled a crooked smile, and he sniffled.

"Thanks, Fi." I nodded. He looked at me appreciatively and gestured to the door. Without another word, I nonchalantly walked out from the horrendous scene. I couldn't help but look back to where Marshall was calmly strumming on his guitar, as if nothing had happened at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flame Prince's POV

"Mother!" I yelled, shocked at her idea, "I refuse! I will not stay locked up in that cursed lantern again! Never!" I stomped out, and some guards tried to seize me, but I knocked them aside and proceeded. My mother sat still on her fiery throne, like she didn't even care for me. I knew I was evil… but I can't stand being locked up again. It's just so… boring. Plus, I wouldn't get to be with Fionna if I were up there in the lantern, now would I? I trudged my way towards Fionna's tree house, my footsteps getting heavier by the minute. I was careful not to burn anything much, to just leave a narrow trail of singed grass. Maybe I wasn't as evil as mother says. As Fionna's tree house came gradually into view, I faltered. What if I lost control and burned her house down? Or worse, what if I hurt her again?

I shook my head and continued my trek. I took note of the birds singing and the flowers blooming. It was so much more beautiful here than in the fire kingdom. The only flowers we have there are fire lilies, and don't get me wrong, they _are _beautiful, but they're the _only_ flowers we have over there. I smacked myself. How could I barge into Fionna's home without a gift? I thought about grabbing some flowers from the scenery, but no, they'd just burn in my hands. I pace and groan. I can't get her a proper gift without burning it. I consider going back to the Fire Kingdom, just to get a fireproof gift, but I can't face my mother again after storming out.

"Why do I have to burn everything I touch?" I say as I feel some fiery tears.

"Flame?" calls a voice. I turned around and I see Fionna. She walked towards me eagerly and cautiously, "Are you alright?" I turn my face away from her in a failed attempt at hiding my fire tear-soaked face.

"Go away Fionna," I said, as coldly as I can manage, but of course, she doesn't. Instead, she comes closer to me and cringes. I can tell that my intense heat hurts her when she comes too close.

"Fionna, you're just going to get hurt again," I choke out. She smiles a brilliant smile.

"I wouldn't be dating you if I minded the pain," she says. My eyes glisten over again and I can feel a sob tugging at me. She comes even closer until we're breathing the same air. My tears go away and I feel a new sensation. My fiery heart starts racing as her sympathetic eyes focus on me. Am I… in love with her?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marshall's POV

I hover above my couch and sigh. I can't believe Fionna saw how sensitive I could be. I bury my face into my hands and groan. I can see her in my mind right now. Her luscious blonde hair and her big blue eyes and…

I sit up, startled from my own thoughts. Am I… in love with her? No, no it can't be. She's like a sister to me, but I could never love her like that. Or could I… I smack my cheek. No, no… I can't be falling for her. I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. I can't have feelings for a mortal. Yet I do have feelings for her. I crash down into my rock hard sofa and roll around. It really is uncomfortable. I remember when Fionna came over to watch a movie and she tried to get comfy on my sofa but she couldn't and…

"Oh no," I groan, " I'm going off about her again." I sigh to myself again and relax. I can't just go on like this. I need to tell her. Yet, if I do, she might reject me. She loves Flame Prince. No. She can't. I can't let that happen. Never.

I float angrily to my front door and throw the door open. I grab my umbrella and open it. I have to tell her. I float outside, where the air is nice and crisp. I pass Marshmwellowy Mweadows, where she hung out with… Gumball. I stop in my tracks. I have so much competition. She won't like me. How would I even compare to the ingenious PG or the hot Flame Prince? (Hur hur see what I did there?) I start heading back but I turn back towards Fionna's treehouse. Who cares if I'm rejected? I need to let her know.

I approach Fionna's tree house and pull my hand up to knock. My hand is shaking. I keep my hand still and try to knock as steadily as I can. I wait in silence for a minute or two, then I hear footsteps, then the door swings open. I take in a deep breath and I close my eyes to pour out my feelings.

"Fionna, I don't think I can keep going like this anymore. I can't keep seeing you when you don't even know. You make my undead heart feel like it's beating again. You make my dark world so… bright. You make me just so… happy. What I'm trying to say is…. I think I'm… I'm…" I draw in a shaky breath and continue, gathering up all the courage I have, "I'm in love with you, Fionna." I open my eyes and expect to see a shocked Fionna. Instead_, I'm _the one that's shocked. I expected to stare into the face of a beautiful angel. Instead, I stare into the face of Cake the cat.


End file.
